gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soos Ramirez/Gallery
Gallery Tourist Trapped S1e1 soos fixing lightbulb.png S1e1 werewolf mailman.png S1e1 soos touching hat.png S1e1 soos eating chocolate.png S1e1 soos with shovel.png S1e1 soos with baseball bat.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 robot soos.png S1e2 soos hoisting anchor.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2_lets_get_out_ss_cool.png S1e2 Scuttlebutt island sign.png S1e2 butt island.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 family photo 1.png AAAhhhhh!!.gif Soos da robot.gif ....gif S1e2 soos posing as bigfoot.png S1e2 soos wiping fish food.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 stomach noises.png S1e2 mabel and soos performing a song.png S1e2 dipper and mabel looking at each other.png S1e2 mabel and dipper punching.png S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 decisions decisions.gif S1e2 beavers go away! oh you too gobblewonker.png S1e2 any a' you kids got a screwdriver.png S1e2 the great gobblewonker escape.png S1e2 rapidly taking pictures.gif S1e2 family photo 5.jpg Soos_is_a_good_enough_driver.gif Headhunters S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 soos holding food.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 soos doorknob.png S1e3 i love this.gif S1e3 Holy-!.gif S1e3 mabel touches wax figure.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3_im_sorry_i_cant.png S1e3 Glitter in his eye.PNG S1e3 I could guess.PNG The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 alternate soos.png S1e4 fight for gideons cape.png S1e4 Boing.gif S1e4 i feel like some endless dancing.gif S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 thinking of couple names.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 checking the door.png S1e4 closing credits.png S1e4 the couple looking at Gideon.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 wendy and soos.png S1e6 role playing.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png S1e6 soos fleeing.png Double Dipper S1e7 group setting up for party.png S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 soos dj.png S1e7 assigning jobs.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 soos djing.png S1e7 soos learning terms.png S1e7 soos crown.png S1e7_soos_with_crown_contest_start.png S1e7_plan_set_in_motion.png S1e7_soos_laser_pointer.png S1e7_soos_scoring_mabel.png S1e7_soos_scoring_pacifica.png S1e7_soos_giving_pacifica_crown.png S1e7_party_winding_down.png S1e7_dance_dance_dance.png S1e7_pacifica_with_mic.png S1e7_pacifica_solo.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 enter pacifica.png S1e7 pacifica demanding crown.png S1e7 mabel enters competition.png S1e7 mabel and pacifica.png S1e7 dipper fantasy robbie dip wendy.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy excuse self.png S1E7 this is my chance to make friends.PNG The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 soos and blendin.png S1e9 blendin having fun.png S1e9 soos about to eat sandwich.png S1e9 sad mabel.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.39.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.40.52 PM.png S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1E9 Stan in the toolbox.PNG Fight Fighters S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 wimp it is.png S1e10 dipper soos.png S1e10 soos ending sleeping.png S1e10 FIST...PUNCH...RAIN!!!.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.jpg S1e10 soos playing nort.png S1e10 soos wondering.png S1e10 soos enters the game.png S1e10 soos about to enter the game.png S1e10 soos in nort.png S1e10 soos arrives.png S1e10 dipper confesses.png S1e10 amiable sidekick.png S1e10 soos cant watch.png S1e10 soos tries to help.png S1e10 fist rain.png Little Dipper S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png Tumblr mbjxzcWXdo1rbwtxgo1 250.gif S1e11 Soos Without Cap.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11 soos.png S1e11 soos chip.png S1e11_soos_still_small.png S1e11 growth spurt.png S1e11 soos mirrors.png S1e11 mirror maze.png S1e11 soos fez.png S1e11 shrinks soos.png S1e11 back in jar.png S1e11 second door on left.png S1e11 teasing dipper all day.png S1e11 jar escape.png S1e11 going for flashlight.png S1e11 fat angel.png S1e11 soos fall.png S1e11_lets_get_outta_here!.gif S1E11 Mabel is on fire.PNG Summerween S1e12 High Five.png S1e12_talking_skull.png S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png S1e12_Mabel,_Dipper,_Soos,_Grenda,_and_Candy_Chiu_asking_for_candy_from_Lazy_Susan.png S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg Ive seen better.gif S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 Candy Haul.png S1e12 No Candy.jpg S1e12 Summerween Trickster goes on roof.gif S1e12 one less jack-o-melon.gif S1e12 running on summerween day.gif S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Soos, Dipper, and Candy Chiu scared.gif S1e12 Shocked.jpg S1E12 It's Been a Stressful Day.png Pure evil!.gif S1e12 stans car.png S1e12 soos explaining summerween.png S1e12 soos and skulls.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 summerween trickster story.png S1e12 soos telling story.png S1e12 pants caught in zipper.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 Soos with The Creature in a coat.png S1e12 awww.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 getting the car.png S1E12 Soos in Gorilla suit.png S1e12 Soos with The Summerween Trickster.jpg S1e12 living.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png S1e12 soos truck.png S1e12 celebrate pure evil.png Boss Mabel s1e13 whole busload of em.png S1e13 Soos crying.png S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1e13 Soos enters.png S1e13 mama mia this is like heaven.png S1e13 lost in the woods.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png S1e13 put up your dukes you bald fiend!.png S1e13 Soos cold.gif S1e13 dont turn around....gif S1E13 The New Boss.jpg S1E13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png MabelplayswithSoos'sface.gif S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 number 1.....gross.gif Soos and his Questiony sketch.png S1E13_Mabel's_Idea.jpg S1e13 soos the question baby.png S1e13 looks like Wendy is the only normal one right now.jpg S1e13 lost in the woods.png S1e13 doggy?.png Bottomless Pit S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png But you guys made fun of.jpg S1E14 Invisible Force.jpg S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1E14 Bottomless Pit.png S1E14 Falling in the Pit.png S1e14 looking around the bottomless pit.gif S1e14 stan is not amused.gif S1e14 a drop down the bottomless pit.gif S1E14 Soos, Dipper, and Mabel freed.png S1E14 Spin the Pig.png Screenshot 6.png Screenshot 5.png Screenshot 9.png S1e14 dipper realizes his ridiculous voice.jpg S1e14 Soos stop talking...to...a pinball lady...gif S1e14 yay soos!.png S1E14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png S1e14 considering letting Dipper and Mabel die.jpg S1e14 the begining of Soos' really great yadda yadda yadda.png S1e14Soos500.png S1e14 pit.png S1e14 soos playing.png S1e14 washing machine and boiler.png S1e14 pit exit.png S1e14 soos playing2.png S1e14 dance along to the remix.gif S1e14 soos planning his elaborate plan.png S1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 indiana jones ref.jpg S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 goodbye forever!.png S1E14 keeping the story to ourselves.PNG S1E14 out of the pit.PNG The Deep End S1e15 smother yourself with ice cream.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 4.57.12 PM.png S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 Soos sees something.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 4.54.29 PM.png S1e15 dipper disapproves of Soos' towel.png S1e15 Soos' pool toy.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 perfect lawn chair.png S1e15 perfect shade and sunlight.png S1e15 Soos sneaking in.png S1e15 Stan about to lay down.png S1e15 nothing tears off clothes like a hot day.jpg S1e15Free the DUCKIES.PNG S1e15 our people have been imprisoned Soos.....png S1e15 Inflatable Ducks Unite!.png .png S1e15 Soos confused.png S1e15 Soos setting the Infalatible Ducks free.png .png S1e15 soos freeing poolducks.png S1e15 it's too hot to do anything.PNG S1e15 You're free now! Free!.PNG S1e15 Go home, Soos.PNG S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.PNG S1e15 Stan's stuck.PNG S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 Soos in Waddles body.png S1e16 kissy face.png S1e16 i'll still eatcha.png S1e16 soos grenda.png S1e16_soos'_warning.png S1e16_tie_shoe.png S1e16_dipper_finds_tag.png S1e16_soos_finds_door.png S1e16_room_view.png S1e16_break_room.png S1e16_dipper_asks_soos_to_crash.png S1e16_like_tetris.png S1e16 soos burned.png S1e16 Must be nice being a pig.png S1e16 mcgucket chase soos.png S1e16 soos and mcgucket.png S1e16 puddle.png S1e16 out on the town.png S1e16 soos as waddles.png S1e16 Soos is horrible at making his body fit.gif S1e16 i don't think i can do this anymore.png S1e16 i don't think i can do this anymore 2.png S1e16 lady confused.png S1e16 soos confused.png S1e16 can we still kiss.png S1e16 awkward silence.png S1e16 getting the spot Waddles can never reach.gif S1e16 kissy face hug.png S1e16 Whose body am I in.PNG S1e16 the pig and old man run in.PNG S1e16 NOOOOO!!!!.PNG S1e16 Sounds pretty good.PNG S1e16 Into bacon.PNG Boyz Crazy S1e17 soos gompers and that guy.png S1e17 seen any perfect boys.png S1e17 gompers chewing 2012 license plate.png Land Before Swine S1e18_what's_that.png S1e18_Dipper_and_Soos_with_shirts.jpg S1e18_Gang_and_McGucket_probably_exploring_some_place..jpg S1e18 The egg hatches.jpg S1e18 Mister Pines!.PNG S1e18 High five!.PNG S1e18 Aww.PNG S1e18 The newborn is adorable.png S1e18 Sticky stuff.PNG Creepy room Dipper and Soos.png Miscellaneous Soos Word.PNG Gf5.jpg GravityWelcomes.png Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries